1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens implantable during surgery, and more particularly, pertains to an intraocular lens with a key-hole in one of the loops of the lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lenses have utilized lenses with an insertion hole in one of the loops. One particular example is a posterior chamber lens with a circular hole in one of the loops and including a round peg extending outwardly perpendicular from a longitudinal member. The round peg is inserted into the round hole in the end of the posterior chamber loop, but this provides little control as the round peg rotates within the round loop and also is able to slide off of the round peg.
Other individuals have referred to this type of hole in the end of the loop as an eyelet, which is engaged by hook, but the hook can sometimes engage portions of the eye or related anatomical membranes which causes damage.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a lens with a key-hole loop for turn-key instrument insertion and locking of the key into the key-hole of the loop during insertion.